Padme Over Pikachu
by Tattoo Tattoo
Summary: Padme isn't a needy woman, but she does have some needs. Anakin is usually so good at attending to them, or at least he was. Before Pokemon Go was released. Padme Naberrie will not be second best to Pikachu. /Modern Day/M for SMUT/


**_I decided to combine some of my favorite things: Star Wars, modern aus, Pokemon and smut. This was.. fun._**

 ** _Rated M for such an amazingly good reason. The reason is, as I mentioned earlier is SMUT. Back out now if smut just for the sake of smut isn't your thing._**

* * *

Padme looked up from where she was sitting. Over her shoulder, Anakin was puttering and pacing across the floor. She waited for him to say something, but instead the young man was mumbling to himself like a maniac. She finally had to break the silence on her part. She leaned over and spoke up.

"Hey Anakin?"

He froze, his nose in his phone. "Yeah, Padme?"

"Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

"Ok." He paced closer and finally lowered his phone for a second to look at her.

"All my classes are out and I have no plans at all for the rest of the night. I recorded the game. We could curl up on the sofa and watch it tonight. Chips. Some salsa. Put on the fireplace. Just, you know, take a break from it all." She softened. It felt as if they hadn't really even spoken this much in a good while.

However, his response didn't thrill her. "Sorry, I'd love to, but Team Instinct is totally trying to take over the gym I just beat and I've got to defend it from those punks." Even his tone was distracted as he fumbled for his car keys, eyes glued to his phone. "I'll be back as soon as I can, though. Go ahead and watch it without me."

He disappeared through her door. His face appeared for just a second longer to give her a wink. Then, he closed and locked it.

Padme felt the silence of the room weigh on her in the absence that followed. Again. Just like the night before and the night before that. She sighed heavily and fell back onto the couch, resting her wrist on her forehead and staring up at the ceiling. The fan slowly twirled. But the air still felt suffocatingly still.

* * *

It was about a week of the same before Padme was plumb fed up with it. Her indignation grew as Anakin updated her daily not with his usual quota of affection and romance, but on his quota of Pokemon caught. She knew, despite her optimism and love for the guy, that the situation was not going to change unless she stepped up somehow and knocked some sense into her young boyfriend. As he blabbed on, oblivious, Padme stewed. Until an idea hatched in her head. An awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea!

* * *

Anakin felt his phone buzz. He stopped dead in the tracks of his normal route from his mother's place to his girlfriend's. A Pokemon was near. He glanced over in its direction. The poli-sci buildings, familiar to him through her, loomed above him. He bit his lower lip. Doubtful, he glanced over his shoulders to see if anyone would witness his stupid mistake, and then pushed on the entrance doors. To his surprise, they were unlocked, despite being off-hours. Rejoicing, he rushed in.

Anakin peeked around corners, a little warry of looking like a total weirdo to any unsuspecting janitors. But his heart began to beat faster regardless of the risk to his already waning jock status. His phone indicated it was nearby. But where exactly? The building sprawled, with rooms and rooms. He checked the door knobs. Understandably, these were mostly locked. In normal circumstances, he wouldn't have pressed on to such odds, but these circumstances were not ordinary.

It was… a Dragonite! Fully evolved form of Dratini and Dragonaire. Totally rare, totally awesome- it is a dragon after all, and yet, at the same time so adorable like a giant plushie. He could hardly imagine the bragging rights for this guy. And what were the odds of finding it so close to home, in this terrain!?

He kept his phone right up on his face as he tried each door in the range, trying to find the exact sweet spot location that would let him encounter it. His hand landed on a handle that finally yielded to force. Totally oblivious to the world around him, he barged right in, realizing it was exactly where the Dragonite was hiding.

Anakin entered the room. It took him a few moments to catch in his peripheral vision an unexpected shape. He looked up to find Padme lying in a seductive pose on one of the empty tables in the poli-sci room, wearing only a shear red nightgown she'd bought online but hadn't had the chance to wear yet. She was running a finger up her thigh and watching him expectantly.

"Hey Anakin," she smiled.

He blinked. "Oh, um. H-Hold on a second, babe, there's a DRAGONITE literally right here and I'm so close to catching it!" he emphasized, still blindly wandering around with his nose buried in his phone. It was in the corner! Right there! And he had plenty of Pokeballs to catch it with!

Padme resisted the urge to apply her palm to her forehead. The 18 year old man was literally about to dart into the corner of the room and catch that thing. She finally stood up and placed one finger on the phone. She slowly lowered it, forcing him to look instead at her body. He then seemed to _actually_ look and understand what was happening. His eyes were glued to the shear, low-cut top and he gulped. "You caught ME, you dingus. I downloaded that silly game and set up a lure for you to bait you here. Where I know it'll be just you and me for once." She waltzed around him slowly until she was at the door. There, she locked it with a "click!"

"Oh!" He looked around. "In the poli-sci building, you lured, and I, and it's not just a coincidence that... Oh!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm seducing you, you dork."

His phone buzzed in his hand at the same time his girlfriend was standing in that sexy top, hands on her hips. ….Though he would never admit it, for a fleeting moment he did wonder if Padme would be mad if he caught the Dragonite first and then came back…. But thankfully Anakin was a smart guy and tucked his phone away in his pocket.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She positively glowed, and it wasn't just the crappy fluorescent lights flickering above. She wasn't usually so, well, the type to wear a shear nightgown and seduce him in a public classroom. Anakin held back, watching her catlike movements, feeling a little awestruck by her seduction. She came closer. Her fingers seized his collar decisively. She pulled him closer to her height. He gulped. Her lips parted. "And now that I've finally caught you, what should I do with you, do you think?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'll do whatever you ask."

She paused. "Well then, big man, why don't you, uh, um," she faltered for a moment while Anakin caught on to what she was going for. "...You...you...you can..." She trailed off unsure. They both looked at each other. Anakin began snorting and covered his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just-!"

"Augh, I know, I know," she shook her head and giggled. "I still kinda suck at this."

"You _do?"_

Padme blinked a few times. Anakin winked. Then her mouth formed an O of understanding.

They both grinned at each other. His body towered over her as he easily lifted her up onto the table. She could feel how taut his muscles were as they took on her weight with little strain. She hummed in satisfaction. He fit in so nicely in between her spread legs. She wrapped him in closer with her arms around his thick shoulder blades. Their lips met.

"Sorry, I've been a jerk, haven't I?" Anakin sighed after a while of passionate kissing.

She hummed in agreement, playfully.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Well, I want to be honest with you…!"

He leaned in and began to kiss down her cheek, planting eager pecks onto her neck, and finally nuzzling all the sensitive skin down to her bare shoulder. It sent a little shiver down her spine. Her clothes were starting to feel tight and restrictive.

His fingers began to flick off the straps of the nightgown. She relaxed and let him take over undressing her. Finally, to feel his intimate touch again, and not to have to merely imagine what it felt like! Her body ached for it, and now, feeling him brush against her, she was feeling the heat already.

"I've missed you," she moaned.

"I can tell." He gently probed two fingers against the thin panties covering her intimate area.

"So make it up to me?"

He slowly slid off the top of her nightgown. It fell easily off her shoulders. He grasped the loose ends and pulled them up over her. They caught on her breasts, tugging upwards. He pulled a little more forcefully and her bare breasts spilled out. Her long brown hair whipped out and fell about her shoulders messily. She sighed. He stared. The fabric dropped from his hands and fluttered to the tiled classroom floor. She looked incredible. Her breasts slowly swelled and fell with her breathing. And those gorgeous pink nipples were pointing outwards perkily. He bent down to them.

His lips met her nipples. He kissed the one, then turned to gently suck on the other one. Padme moaned hotly. Her back involuntarily arched, and he wrapped his strong hands around her to bring her closer. His face was pressed into her bosom. She couldn't take it any longer and had to even the field. She slid off the table, getting on her knees in front of him. His jeans were at her eye-level.

Padme quickly slipped out the button from its slot. She ran her hand up and then back down his prominent abs and felt that happy trail of dirty blondish hair leading to her prize. She could feel his diaphragm working, and it was shallow breath. She knew why. The thick bulge in his underwear was all due to her. With a gentle finger she teased it up and down its length, through the fabric.

God, finally. And no mentions of an Ponyta, not an Charmander or an Arbok, not any damn Pokemon was in Anakin's mind. She sighed in relief to finally have this again.

His pants hit the floor. She clawed down his underwear, too, for a better view of him.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock in little circles while her hands steadied it and fondled his balls.

Anakin closed his eyes and swallowed.

Padme worked him in deeper into her mouth, avoiding her teeth. There, her tongue could lap at the sensitive spot just under his tip. While she sucked, her tongue still danced across his skin.

"Yes, fuck, that's good…." All those wet little noises she was making made his head swim.

"Mm?" Her mouthful prevented her from speaking but she could still seductively purr in approval.

"Baby, don't stop."

She took him in deeper. More inches of his dick disappeared down her throat. She closed her wet lips around him and began to suck. Tears formed in her eyes. A little out of practice, but not too bad. Besides, the quiet choking noises she made deep in her throat only turned him on more. When she got her gag reflex under control, Padme then began rocking. Inside, her tongue rubbed the underside of his cock all over while her throat did the rest of the work.

Anakin bit his lip. Damn, it felt great. Every part of his member was pleasured deep. And she looked incredible with his cock in her mouth, deepthroating.

Her beautiful deep brown eyes gazed up at him while she sucked on his cock deep in her throat. Looking down at this beautiful woman on her knees pleasuring him, he groaned from the beautiful sight. Seeing her like this, he knew it wouldn't be long. His fingers stroked through her locks and his hips began to thrust involuntarily. It forced his cock in and out of her lips faster.

She popped him out like a wet lollipop. Her tongue ran over her lips. So instead, her hand grasped the base and began stroking up his length. She leaned in and licked at his tip again and again.

"Damn, I love you," he sighed, pushing her back off of him gently. Padme grinned. His cell phone buzzed again, reminding him that there was something else he could be doing right now. He ignored it. She got up, her knees now a little sore.

In the meantime, he laid her back onto the table. With bold force, he pulled down her soaked panties. Down her thighs, then her calves, then around her ankles, and finally off. He admired her bare skin and the curves of her body for a moment. Then the young man buried his face into her glistening wet feminity to return the favor. She gasped when she felt his hot tongue suddenly lapping at her clit. She needn't have asked. She had sorely missed how eager her young man was to please her. He stroked his hands down her thick thighs. When he hummed in satisfaction, she could feel the low vibrations and his hot breath on her sensitive lips. Her toes curled and she closed her thighs in around his head a little more.

"You're so gorgeous," he sighed.

"Mmhm?" she purred.

He paused to speak in between wet kisses and licking. Clit, then all over the lips in messy draws. "I love how wet you always are for me. I could kiss it and stroke it all day. It's so soft, and so pink…"

"Tell me more."

"It's kind of like a Cloyster, in a way, really," he paused and mused. "Layers on the outside, but with that sweet clit on the inside…"

Padme leaned up and gazed over the humps of her breasts to give him a look. He was already giving her a goofball grin.

"I was kidding! Just kidding!"

"You'd better be!" She couldn't help but grin and fall back again. "There's a better use for that mouth…." Thankfully he shut himself up with another mouthful of her labia. He sucked on her gently, and then went right for the clit again. Running his tongue in little circles around it, then dabbing it with the hard tip.

She ran her hand through his hair, pressing his head into her crotch. She enjoyed a few more eager licks before gently yanking him back up to meet her eyes. Her long lashes were glancing against her cheeks when she begged him. "Fuck me." The words spilled unabashedly from her lips, for a change.

His cock jumped.

She spread her thighs open a little further apart.

Anakin shook his head. Putty in her paws.

He approached her, admiring her body. She was glistening in the light. All that bare skin googebumped in anticipation. He trailed his fingers lightly down her skin, tickling her. Lightening the mood when really, it felt like they were both holding their breath for the upcoming moment. Finally, relief was sorely needed.

He gripped his dick and rubbed it against her sensitive folds, wetting the tip of his cock until it was well lubricated. Getting her ramped up. The look in Padme's eyes said it all. She was ready for him weeks ago. He leaned over her spayed body and lined up with her opening. He pushed his cock against her soft, pink lips. It resisted only a moment before her vagina sucked him in. He slid in wetly while simultaneously her lipstick red lips parted farther and farther.

"AhhhHH! Yes, yes, God," she gasped. Her body gave way for him further inside her.

"Fuck, you're tight."

"That's your fault," Padme pouted, playfully.

Anakin began rocking his muscular hips. His dick slid in and out of her. They felt every inch of each other, all the friction in between. A rhythm formed between their bodies. Harmony.

That Dragonite was, by now, on a ticking timer, soon to disappear entirely. But while that would have panicked him before, now all Anakin was thinking of was how tightly her hot body squeezed him with every thrust. Pokemon were far from his mind and his phone was down with his pants: on the floor! Discarded!

"C'mere," he grinned, gripping her forward by his grip on her long brown hair. She whimpered as her breasts pressed to his pecs. Squishing into him. His body felt like a solid steel wall. She ran her hands down him. Felt him inside her.

And she begged him for more. "Faster. Ah…! Please, ah, don't hold back…" Waiting made her needy. She didn't much care for gentility and subtlety at this point. She just needed release. Wanted to dig her fingers into his back and squeeze him with her thighs. And so she did. All she wanted.

He groped her breasts while he fucked her. Worked them over, squeezing them together.

"Yes, yes, just like that. Don't stop!" His youthful stamina was so much appreciated here. He kept it up, giving her everything she needed. Every subtle command of her body's movements to direct him to her sweet spots, he obeyed.

Hair fell into eyes and was swept away, sweat dripped down their bodies, and their cries echoed in the empty room. The table creaked and rocked.

Her pussy already tickled and teased with his tongue, the pent-up woman was not far from being pushed over the edge. She ran her own hands down her body and moaned hotly. Her eyes half-closed while her lips lay open, panting. She gazed up at her lover fucking her hard.

"Yes, oh God…."

His muscles rippled and his cock throbbed.

"Padme… Oh fuck," he called out her name. His cock pounded into her deep.

Padme couldn't take it anymore, not when he was gasping her name. Her legs trembled and she clutched him with purpose. She cried out in orgasm. Anakin worked with her catlike, writing body. He gently thrust in time with her rocking. Kept up the pleasure in little waves. Held steady against her tight grip and just enjoyed her feminine, unashamed moans of joy. "Um.. Ah..! Ahhnn…! Oh yes… Yes…."

Her spasming walls squeezed rhythmically on his cock. His breathing was shallow and ragged. He resumed his thrusting, eager to join her, and, his body in response was a step ahead. She was so slick and wet, his penis slid in deep, and it gripped him as he pulled out.

"C-Can I cum inside you?" he moaned, his voice betraying a youthful lack of discipline. His hips hesitated. Painfully so, with the sudden stop in pleasure and friction.

"Yes," she gasped. Her own hips rocked desperately to make up for the lost pleasure. She milked him with her own body. "Yes, Anakin." He groaned and quickly returned to his pace.

The woman did not have to wait long to get what she had asked for from him. He growled deeply and let loose on her. Padme's eyes rolled back a little as her body was rocked hard. He was rough with her in all the right ways. Just when she thought she could lay back on the table and let him cum, he pulled her in close with a masculine grunt. "Cum inside me, Anakin. Let go." she whispered into his ear. Gently she bit his neck. Their bodies were inches apart now, face to face. Rocking hard. He thrust faster and faster. The pleasur built up like a swelling wave inside of his body. When it came, he buried his cock to the hilt inside her, his balls pressed into her bare ass. She spread wider for him, taking him all in. In a moment, Padme gasped.

She felt the satisfying rush of hot fluid inside her. "Uhhn!" he groaned and gasped, his head falling back. His lips repeated her name again and again as he came. His cock throbbed a few times, squirting out ropes of seed in little bursts. He gently rocked his hips to milk it all out. Padme giggled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Finally, they were both left just panting and feeling the heat of each other's closeness. Anakin pulled out. His cock fell limp between his legs. Padme spread hers and felt his cum leaking out of her.

Anakin watched with spent satisfaction. She looked incredible, glowing. "Mmm, I love you…" The man sat down suddenly beside her. She turned to him and found his face leaning in. Their lips met again with passion. He leaned into her as he kissed her lips and tasted her familiar flavor. One he admittedly had missed, too. "I love you, I love you.."

"I love you too, you dork," Padme sighed.

Somewhere in the building, the Pokemon lure ran out of its time, and a Dragonite went totally uncaught.


End file.
